Pups save a date
When owen goes on a midnight walk he gets lost in the woods and there is a hungry bear the pups were clearing their trucks out owen was helping zuma Zuma owen can you do the other side of my hovercraft owen sure zuma zuma thanks dude after a while owen then goes in the lookout owen ryder im heading for the woods ryder ok call us if you are in trouble owen will do owen then heads for his bicycle and sets off after an hour owen hasnt returned skye ryder im worried about owen he hasnt got back from his walk ryder dont worry skye no job is too big no pups too small when they get topsided chase ready for action ryder sir ryder ok pups owen went out in the woods and hasnt returned so i need evevest i need you to search the woods evervest ice or snow im ready to go ryder also i need chase i need you to sniff for owens scent and follow it chase chase is on the case ryder and skye i need you to use your wings to search for owen skye this pups gotta fly the pups deploy to the woods ryder chase sniff for owens scent chase but i dont have anything that has his scent on everest its ok chase here are his favorate boxers they have a red background and have zigzag lines on them and are silky chase ok he sniffs them he went this way the pups came to a clearing chase ok now where would he have gone meanwhile with owen owen ohhh im hungry and tired owen was in his yellow boxers when he heard a growl owen uh oh then a bear growled agressively at owen and chased him owen help everest oh no owen she ran to where the bear was and saw owen in the bear cave he was in a cage everest dont worry owen ill save you she gets a saucepan and a small branch and banged it against the object bear grrrrrrr the bear then went hunting for food everest goes inside the cave owen everest am i glad to see you everest me too now ill use my grapping hook to lift you out owen ok she gets the grapple hook out from her pupack and grapples it on owens pupack everest owen is the hook secure to the puppack owen yes she pulls him up and hugged him owen thanks everest everest thats allright owen when they get back everest ryder ive saved owen from a bear ryder excellent everest zuma yeah dudette that was brave of you everesh thanks zuma that evening the pups were gathered around a campfire ryder everest owen wants to give you a medal everest thanks but why ryder owen i wanted to thank u for saving me everest oh thank you owen she jumps on him the day ended with the pups going in the lookout